


Dangerous Secret

by Kayka_U



Series: One Shot [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Murder, alternative universe, dramat
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To nie możliwe! Przecież to Niall! Głośny, pełen życia, wiecznie uśmiechnięty Irlandczyk! On nie może być mordercą!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Secret

Cichy pokój, gdzie jedynym źródłem światła była niewielka lampa stojąca na szafce. Dwóch mężczyzn stało naprzeciwko siebie. Jeden mierzył w drugiego z pistoletu. Można było usłyszeć ciężki i urywany oddech szatyna. Na twarzy oprawcy widoczny był drobny uśmieszek.

\- Proszę cię, nie rób tego – w brązowych tęczówkach widoczne było przerażenie.

\- Twoje błagania nie robią na mnie wrażenia – odpowiedział spokojnym głosem, jakby toczył z kimś normalną rozmowę i nie miał zamiaru, za kilka chwil kogoś zamordować.

\- Dlaczego? Powiedz mi dlaczego? Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – jego głos drżał.

\- Liam, Liam, Liam – pokręcił głową – Oczywiście, że uważam cię za przyjaciela. Jednak zlecenie i poprawne jego wykonanie jest ważniejsze. W takich chwilach nie mogę kierować się uczuciami. Widocznie komuś podpadłeś. Trzeba było być grzecznym i nie sprawiać nikomu problemów – odpowiedział obojętnie.

\- Błagam cię, przemyśl to jeszcze – w jego oczach zabłyszczały łzy.

\- Nie mam już na to czasu, ty również – z końcem tych słów, pociągnął za spust i w pomieszczeniu rozległ się dźwięk wystrzału. Bezwładne ciało szatyna opadło na podłogę, brudząc panele i jasny dywan na czerwono.

Schował broń i opuścił mieszkanie, nie zaszczycając spojrzeniem martwego ciała Liama.

*****

W salonie rozbrzmiał głośny śmiech. Mulat leżał na kanapie, trzymając się za brzuch i nie potrafiąc się uspokoić. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciel lubił żartować i miał bujną wyobraźnię, ale większej głupoty nigdy nie słyszał. Szatyn z grymasem na twarzy siedział na fotelu i z niezadowoleniem wpatrywał się w bruneta.

\- To nie jest śmieszne Zayn – warknął poirytowany.

\- Lou – chłopak powoli się uspokajał, siadając i ocierając łzy, które spływały po jego policzkach – Czy ty siebie słyszysz?

\- Zayn, znasz mnie. Wiesz, że w takiej sprawie bym nie żartował.

\- Louis, przecież to Niall. Nie znam nikogo bardziej niewinnego niż on. Sam dobrze go znasz i wiesz, że to nie możliwe.

Louis rozejrzał się po pokoju i jego spojrzenie utkwiło na zdjęciu, które wisiał na ścianie. Był na nim blondwłosy Irlandczyk. Jego usta układały się w szerokim uśmiechu, na policzkach widoczne były rumieńce, a niebieskie oczy błyszczały. Jemu również było ciężko w to uwierzyć, ale widział go. Widział jak Niall wychodził z mieszkania Liama mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, kiedy to się stało. Kiedy ktoś zamordował Payne’a. . 

\- Zayn, ale ja go widziałem – za wszelką cenę starał się przekonać przyjaciela - Naprawdę widziałem jak Niall wychodzi z kamienicy Liama w tym samym czasie, kiedy została dokonana zbrodnia.

\- Louis musiało ci się to przyśnić. Niall nie jest tym słynnym seryjnym mordercą i nie zabił Liama.

\- To nie był sen! – podniósł głos, tracąc cierpliwość. Rozumiał, że Zayn był w związku z Irlandczykiem. Kochali się i planowali wspólną przyszłość, ale szatyn nie żartowałby w takiej sprawie.

\- Jaki sen? – nagle usłyszeli dobrze znany im głos z irlandzkim akcentem. W salonie pojawił się Niall, co zaskoczyło Louisa i Zayna, ponieważ żaden z nich nie słyszał, aby ktoś wchodził do mieszkania.

\- Nic takiego – Lou machnął ręką udając spokojnego, jednak mu to nie wyszło. Blondyn dostrzegł jak ciało chłopaka jest spięte, a na twarzy widnieje wymuszony uśmiech, który bardziej przypominał grymas.

\- Tommo, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Horan, siadając obok swojego chłopaka i się w niego wtulając, a brunet pocałował go w skroń.

\- Tak – poderwał się z fotela, chcąc jak najszybciej stąd wyjść – Muszę wracać, Harry zaraz kończy zajęcia, a obiecałem, że go odbiorę. Do zobaczenia – rzucił i jak najszybciej opuścił mieszkanie.

\- Wszystko z nim dobrze? – blondyn spojrzał na ukochanego, marszcząc brwi. 

\- Chyba tak. Po prostu ostatnio męczą go koszmary i twierdzi, że to prawda – zaśmiał Zayn.

\- Koszmary? Można wiedzieć jakie? – zainteresował się.

\- Uważa, że to ty zabiłeś Liama – ponownie się zaśmiał.

Horan poczuł jak wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa przesuwa się nieprzyjemny dreszcz, ale nie dał nic po sobie poznać. Również się zaśmiał, wtórując tym Malikowi.

\- Zwariował – powiedział przez śmiech.

\- Też mu to powiedziałem.

*****

Stawiał ciche kroki. Był już w tym wprawiony i potrafił poruszać się prawie bezszelestnie. W dłoni miał już przygotowaną broń. Nie czuł się dobrze z tym co miał zaraz zrobić, ale nie mógł pozwolić, aby prawda wyszła na jaw. Na szczęście Zayn nie uwierzył, ale to nie znaczy, że niebezpieczeństwo zniknęło.

Wszedł do salonu i go zobaczył. Siedział na kanapie, tyłem do niego, a na jego kolanach spoczywał laptop. Był sam, tak jak przypuszczał Harry był jeszcze na uczelni. Zatrzymał się za szatynem i odbezpieczył broń, celując w głowę przyjaciela.

Louis od razu odwrócił głowę, słysząc ciche klikniecie, a w jego błękitnych oczach pojawił się strach i panika.

\- Ty…

Nie zdążył nic więcej powiedzieć. Przerwał mu dźwięk wystrzału. Na ekranie laptopa pojawiła się czerwona plama, a martwe ciało opadło na kanapę, również ją brudząc krwią.

Nie mógł pozwolić, aby Louis coś powiedział, ponieważ mógłby się zawahać. Bądź, co bądź szatyn był jednym z jego najlepszych przyjaciół i zabolało go to co musiał zrobić. Jednak bezpieczeństwo jego sekretu było dla ważniejsze.

\- Wybacz Lou – szepnął i jak najszybciej opuścił mieszkanie.

*****

Zayn gwałtownie otworzył drzwi, wbiegając do mieszkania. Zaraz za nim wpadł Niall. Oboje od razu udali się do salonu, gdzie na fotelu siedziała skulona postać. Brązowe loki sterczały w różne strony, a twarz była ukryta pomiędzy nogami.

\- Hazz – Zayn od razu znalazł się obok loczka.

\- Zayn, Niall? – wychlipał, unosząc głowę. Jego zielone tęczówki były załzawione i przekrwione. Co chwilę pociągał zaczerwienionym nosem – Dlaczego? – zapłakał, pozwalając, aby mulat go przytulił – Co on takiego zrobił? Czemu Lou został zamordowany – szlochał w ramionach przyjaciela.

Zayn i Niall rozejrzeli się po mieszkaniu. Prawie wszystko wyglądało w porządku. Prawie. Na obiciu kanapy widniała wielka czerwona plama, na ziemi leżał poplamiony laptop i dookoła niego można było zauważyć jeszcze czerwone kropki. Zayn czuł jak na ten widok jego serce ściska się, a do oczu napływając łzy. Louis był dla niego jak brat, znali się od dziecka. Kochał go. Spojrzał na swojego chłopaka. Twarz blondyna była lekko zmartwiona, kiedy patrzył się na miejsce zbrodni, a następnie przeniósł je na roztrzęsionego Harry’ego, jednak coś było w nim nie tak.

I wtedy to w niego uderzyło. Najpierw Louis mówi mu, że Niall jest mordercą, a kilka dni później szatyn zostaje zamordowany. I chociaż Horan wydaje się być tym wszystkim zmartwiony, to Zayn zna go wystarczająco dobrze, aby móc stwierdzić że w rzeczywistości to go nie rusza tak jak powinno. Coś tu było nie tak.

Szybko jednak pozbył się tych myśli, przecież to nie możliwe, aby Niall był mordercą. Znał go i Irlandczyk nie byłby do tego zdolny.

*****

Pomimo tego, że nie chciał wierzyć, że to co powiedział mu Tomlinson i to co się później stało, jest ze sobą powiązane, ta sprawa nie dawała mu spokoju. Coraz częściej zaprzątała jego głowę. Nawet Niall zauważył, że ostatnio jest jakiś zamyślony, nieobecny. Kiedy się o to pytał, zawsze odpowiadał, że martwi się o Harry’ego, co nie do końca było kłamstwem.

Kochał Nialla, znał go i wiedział, że blondyn nie byłby do tego zdolny, jednak jakaś niewielka część niego podpowiadała mu, że może Louis miał rację.

*****

Gdzie to było? Już od godziny przeszukiwał całe mieszkanie i chcąc znaleźć książkę, którą w tej chwili pilnie potrzebował. Za kilak dni miał egzamin z historii sztuki i nie pamiętał, gdzie odłożył podręcznik do tego przedmiotu. Podszedł do komody, po kolei wysuwając każdą z szuflad i do nich zaglądając. Niestety nie znalazł tego, czego szukał, ale przekopując szufladę na samym dole odkrył coś dziwnego. Posiadała ona podwójne dno. Wyciągnął z niej wszystko co się tam znajdowało i wyjął deskę, która dzieliła szufladę na pół. To co tam znalazł przeraziło go.

Na jej dnie leżała broń i teczka. Sięgnął po teczkę i otworzył chcąc odkryć jej zawartość. Znajdowały się tam wycinki z gazet, które dotyczyły morderstw dokonanych przez seryjnego mordercę, o którym od pewnego czasu było bardzo głośno i którego poszukiwała policja w całym kraju. Znajdowały się tam również te, mówiące o śmierci Liama i Louisa. Po co to Niallowi? Czemu ma broń i te artykuły?

Przez jego ciało przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz, żołądek związał się w supeł, a w gardle wytworzyła się potworna gula. Jego serce przyspieszyło swój bieg.

Nie! To nie możliwe! Przecież to Niall! Głośny, pełen życia, wiecznie uśmiechnięty Irlandczyk! On nie może być mordercą! Przecież to jego chłopak, znają się od dziecka. Wie o nim wszystko! To nie możliwe!

Jednak fakty mówiły same za siebie!

Czuł jak do oczu cisnął się łzy, a ciało ogarnia panika. Co on teraz powinien zrobić? Jak powinien się zachować. Donieść na blondyna, czy udać, że o niczym nie wie? A może porozmawiać o tym z ukochanym? Co on ma zrobić?

Odwrócił się powoli wstając i zamarł, kiedy przed sobą zobaczył swojego chłopaka. W dłoni trzymał broń, z której mierzył w bruneta. Jego ręka odrobinę się trzęsła.

Na twarzy blondyna malował się niepokój, w oczach dostrzegalna była panika, a jego serce waliło jak oszalałe. Jak do tego mogło dojść? Czemu Zayn musiał poznać prawdę? Osoba na której zależy mu najbardziej na świecie, a teraz będzie musiał ją zlikwidować.

\- Ni, nie rób tego – powiedział ostrożnie, zbliżając się do Irlandczyka.

\- Przepraszam Zayni – powiedział ze ściśniętym gardłem.

\- Niall, proszę cię. Damy radę – błagał go.

\- Nie mogę ryzykować – pokręcił głowę.

\- Kocham cię – wyznał Zayn mając nadzieję, że to jakoś uratuje sytuację.

\- Ja też cię kocham – opuścił broń i drugą ręką przyciągnął do siebie mulata łącząc ich usta w pocałunku. Był on pełen desperacji, strachu i miłości – Bardzo się kocham – wyszeptał tuż przy jego ustach – Dlatego ciężko mi to zrobić – po jego pliczku potoczyła się jedna łza – Przepraszam.

W pomieszczeniu rozległ się dźwięk wystrzału z broni, a martwe ciało opadło na ciemne panele, które po chwili pokryły się czerwoną mazią. Z gardła drugiego chłopaka wydostał się krzyk rozpaczy. Nigdy nie sądził, że tak to się skończy, że utraci miłość swojego życia, widząc to na własne oczy.


End file.
